1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors, electronic devices including the same, and methods of operating the transistors and the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration and the capacity of silicon (Si)-based semiconductor devices have rapidly increased and improved. However, due to limitations in various characteristics of Si-based materials and manufacturing processes, it is expected to be difficult to implement higher capacity and higher integration Si-based semiconductor devices in the future.
Thus, research for next generation devices that overcome such limitations in Si-based semiconductor devices has been carried out. For example, attempts have been made to manufacture high performance micro-devices by using carbon-based materials, such as carbon nanotubes (CNTs) or graphene. CNTs and graphene have been highlighted as materials that overcome limitations in general Si-based semiconductor devices.